Something New
by honeybelle92
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy want a change in their lives. Is it possible that they change they want...is each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are aching for something new, they just aren't sure what. When they are given a very daunting task by Professor Dumbledore, they both see that this might just be what they have been looking for. **

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy was starting to get bored. He was looking for a change, any kind of change. Every day, he did the same thing: go to classes, mess around with his friends, pick on the first years, and try not to cringe as Pansy Parkinson clung to him, batting her eyelashes. It was all the same.

He wasn't quite sure what was causing this desire for something new. He couldn't even pinpoint the exact moment in which he decided he wanted to change things. It just came to him, quite suddenly.

After spending a few days pondering his new feelings, he was able to grasp what exactly was bugging him: he was unhappy. He didn't like the way he was living. It wasn't so much the terrorizing of the first years that he minded, seeing as how they were pretty much asking for it, nor did he mind messing around with his friends (he highly doubted he would ever mind that).

Instead, he felt…lonely.

Merlin, he hadn't admitting that too himself! Malfoys were supposed to be strong and indifferent, not caring if they didn't have someone to talk to late at night. And yet…Draco yearned for that kind of companionship. Yes, he had numerous friends and girls in his life, all vying for his attentions. But that wasn't what he wanted.

All of his previous relationships had been so…trivial. He wanted something deeper. He just didn't know where to look.

* * *

Hermione Granger was loving life. She loved her friends, her family, her school, everything. As Head Girl, in her seventh year at Hogwarts, she couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. To her, the rest of the wizarding world felt the same way. Everyone was finally at peace and able to have fun.

Of course, a small part of her worried that something was wrong. That her happiness was just a façade, hiding something darker underneath. She couldn't pinpoint where these feelings were coming from. She felt happier than she had in a really long time.

But still…it felt like something was missing.

Something very important. Something that would complete her life.

If only she could figure out what that something was.

* * *

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Both students looked up at Professor McGonagall's voice. Their Transfiguration period had just ended, and the two had been preparing to leave the classroom, as the rest of their classmates were doing.

"Would you mind staying after for a few minutes, so I can have a word?" McGonagall asked, not looking up from her desk.

Hermione glanced over at the Head Boy, to see if he had any clue as to why McGonagall wanted them to stay after. He, too, appeared to be just as confused as Hermione. His gaze flickered over to Hermione and their eyes locked. Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken as she stared into his grey orbs and then, just as quickly, he looked away and the connection was broken. She strode up to the front of the classroom, mentally reprimanding herself for allowing such a response to Draco's eyes.

"As I am sure you both know," McGonagall began, once both students were standing in front of her desk, "Professor Dumbledore is interested in creating a sense of unity in the school this year, to strengthen the bonds already alive, and create some bonds where they are needed. This is, of course, one of the main reasons why the two of you were chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl.

"However, Professor Dumbledore feels like more can be done. As a result, he has asked that the two of you spend a majority of your time this year planning events and activities which will strengthen the bonds at this school. He understands the pressure this will add to your already very hectic seventh year; nonetheless, he is confident that you will be exceptionally successful."

Silence followed, as the two teens were not sure how to respond. "That is all," McGonagall said, returning to her work. "I am sure you two will be able to come up with something brilliant."

Hermione thanked the professor then turned to leave the room. Draco followed after her, neither speaking. However, they both could tell that this responsibility was going to change things drastically. It could be the change they both so desired.

Well, maybe.

**How does it look so far? I'd appreciate a review, to let me know what you think. Oh, and I am looking for a beta for this story, so if you are interested, just drop me a line. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Unfortunately. **

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by ****The Tempest****. Go read it, it's fantastic. Oh, and I read mine, too, haha. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hermione and Draco walked down the corridor, neither speaking, standing several feet apart. Since they both had Potions next, there wasn't any legitimate reason for them to part ways. Adding to that, most students had already gotten to their next class period, so the halls were deserted.

"So, ah, when do you want to…get together…and start planning everything?" Hermione asked, wanting to break the silence. Her voice sounded surprisingly loud in the empty corridor.

Draco shrugged. "Doesn't matter." He glanced down at the girl. "I'd rather get all this over with as soon as possible."

"Well, I don't think that's going to work very well. It sounds like Dumbledore wants us to work on this for the rest of the year."

Draco sighed. "I'm not exactly interested in creating anymore _unity_ in this place; I could actually care less about this entire project."

"Well, you're the one who agreed to be Head Boy," Hermione huffed. "If you weren't interested in so much responsibility, you should have just declined Professor Dumbledore's offer."

He laughed bitterly. "Right, that's exactly what I could have done," he said sarcastically. "Granger, no Head Boy has turned down the offer since Hogwarts has existed. I'd be an idiot to say no." He smirked. "Of course, that's why there is also a Head Girl, so she can do all the work while the Head Boy just looks pretty." He swung his arm over her shoulder and leered down at her.

She scoffed and slid out of his grasp. "You disgust me," she said, rolling her eyes.

They had finally reached the Potions dungeon. Draco pulled open the door. "After you, my dear," he said, holding it open and smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes again and entered the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger. Thank you so much for granting the classroom with your presence." Professor Snape's monotone voice caught the students' attention and they realized how late they were.

"Sorry, sir," Hermione said, stepping forward. "Professor McGonagall made us stay after class and—"

Snape held up his hand to silence the girl. "I do not care for your excuses, Miss Granger. Just because you are Head Girl does not give you the right to be late to class. That goes for you, too, Mr. Malfoy," Snape added, wiping the smirk off the blonde's face.

"Now, seeing as how you two were so _late_, you will have to sit in the two remaining seats in the back," Snape said, gesturing vaguely towards the back of the classroom. "I expect not to hear any more interruptions from you." He turned back to the blackboard.

Hermione scurried to her seat, her face red, while Draco sauntered over behind her.

"You are such a prick," Hermione muttered, once they were seated.

Draco smirked. "You love it," he replied, scooting his chair a little closer to her. Hermione scoffed and turned her attention to Snape.

* * *

As the class period continued, Draco tried to ignore the intelligent witch seated only inches from him, but he was having trouble pretending that she wasn't there as he worked on his potion.

He began to regret sitting so close to her when they had first sat down. He had done it just to bug her but he was starting to realize that it brought him much too close to her, especially since she happened to be wearing a certain perfume that not only surrounded him but hindered his senses. She smelled like vanilla and soap, an odd pairing but something that gave him the chills.

Draco hated to admit it, but he found the fellow seventh year absolutely intoxicating. She was an enigma that he ached to crack. She seemed quiet and introverted, yet he had seen her laugh loudly and openly whenever Potter or Weasley said something funny. He longed to make her laugh in such a way.

'_Shut up, Draco!' _he scolded himself. '_She's a Mudblood, and a Gryffindor Mudblood at that! She means nothing to you, so just ignore her!' _

Draco forced himself to focus on his potion, which was beginning to bubble over. He turned down the heat and added a pinch of bay leaves.

The temperature of the room continued to rise. The potion they were working on required a high heat to thrive properly, and Snape didn't see it necessary to open up any of the windows. As a result, many students had shrugged off their robes and chose to work in their white button-ups instead, Draco and Hermione included.

Noticing that his potion was beginning to turn a deep purple, Draco glanced over at Hermione, to see if this was in fact a correct color. He nearly lost his breath.

She had looked up at the exact moment as he did and he was astounded by the look on her face. Her face was sweaty and glistening, her hair pulled back into a bun. A few curls had fallen loose and framed her face, almost delicately. Her lips were parted slightly, her lips full and pink. What really distracted him, however, were her eyes. They were wide and framed by dark eyelashes, something he had never noticed before. There was a faint twinkle in her eyes and she blushed when she saw him looking. She blinked and this seemed to break the spell.

"Sorry," he mumbled, turning back to his work. She, too, returned to her potion, trying to keep her hand from shaking as she stirred the concoction.

He had never seen her look so…_fresh_ before. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which wasn't surprising. However, Draco was used to girls packing on the makeup. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed…prettier, without any makeup. Softer.

'_Sweet Merlin, Draco! You sound like you're in love! Shut up and focus on your potion!'_

Draco turned his attention back to his potion, adding the rest of the required ingredients. After adding all the ingredients, he was supposed to observe the potion and record the changes he saw, for the rest of the class period. He promised himself he wouldn't look at her again.

Five minutes into watching absolutely nothing occur in his potion, he felt his gaze drifting over to Hermione. He couldn't look away.

Her tongue was poking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on her potion. She had undone a few buttons on her shirt, exposing more skin than Draco could handle. Her skirt had shifted up a few inches, probably from her shifting in her seat. Her thighs—or what he could see, at least—looked creamy and soft and delicate. His eyes trailed up her legs, until he reached the hem of her skirt. Dear God, he couldn't describe how badly he wanted to see past her skirt. He could only imagine what the rest of her thighs look like, and past them—

A bell rang, signaling the end of the class period and forcing Draco out of his thoughts. He looked around and realized that everyone was preparing to leave the classroom, including Hermione, who was bottling up her potion in a vial and putting away her papers. She swung her bag over her shoulder, put her vial on Snape's desk, and followed Potter and Weasley out of the classroom. Draco watched her go.

Realizing that he had yet to turn in his potion, he quickly put some into a vial, put the vial on Snape's desk, and headed to lunch. He tried to ignore his desire to pull Hermione into a deserted classroom and get a chance to see what she hid under her skirt.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. **

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, and my beta, Sarah Rensi. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Hermione walked down the corridor in between Harry and Ron. She hadn't looked up once since leaving the Potions room, instead allowing Harry and Ron to just talk over her head. They hardly seemed to care, or notice, for that matter.

She was still feeling exhilarated from her previous class period. Although she would never admit this to anyone else, she had been trying to get a rise out of Malfoy. In any way. She was annoyed that he had sat so close to her and knew that, by batting her eyelashes a bit and parting her lips, she could get a reaction from him.

And it had worked.

It was so easy to get him to play right into her hand. All she had to do was pull her skirt up and unbutton her shirt. He was such a…_guy_, to be pulled in by such obvious ploys.

It was exciting and gave her a rush. Never before had she tried to distract a man with her body. She knew that she should have felt immoral and guilty, because she was just trying to tease him. Instead, she felt…_empowered_. In control. Rarely had she felt this way around Malfoy, but she absolutely loved it.

Hopefully she could make this feeling last.

* * *

Later that night, at dinner, Hermione began to feel antsy. During her charms period, the class had been assigned a three-foot-long essay, due in a week. She was eager to get started on it, to get it out of the way. Few people understood her eagerness to finish assignments early, yet that never stopped her.

She finished scarfing down her dinner then stood. "I'm going to the library," she announced to her friends, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Harry and Ron mumbled their reply, their attention focused on their food, while Ginny had the decency to actually look up and wave goodbye to the older girl.

Hermione made it to the library without any hassles. With all of Hogwarts in the Great Hall, the library was empty and silent, just the way she preferred it. She found a table large enough to handle all the books she was planning on needing for this essay, and set to work.

"Evening, Granger. Can't say I'm surprised to find you here."

Hermione's head shot up at the sound of Malfoy's voice. He was standing in front of her, casually leaning against one of the bookshelves, his hands loosely tucked into his pockets, the beginnings of a smirk present on his face.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she practically snarled, returning her attention back to her essay.

"Just wanted to see why my favorite Gryffindor wasn't at dinner. I should have guessed that she would be working on homework." She scoffed at his word choice, while secretly pleased that he had called her his 'favorite.'

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked.

"Actually, yes." He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. "I figured we should probably start planning some events, for Dumbledore's silly '_unity_' project."

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

He leaned in closer. "Well…" Suddenly, his eyes dropped down to her parchment. A devilish glint appeared in his eyes, unnoticed by Hermione.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would write my Charms essay for me." Hermione's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "As I'm sure you know, I am much too busy with all of my Slytherin activities, and I could really appreciate the help—"

She snapped her book closed, shutting up Draco. "Malfoy, you are an absolute _git _to think that I would actually do your homework!" She shoved her parchment and quills into her bag and stormed away from the table.

Draco smirked and quickly followed her. Obviously it wasn't too difficult to get little Miss Granger riled up.

"C'mon, Granger, I'm only joking." He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Malfoy, let go of me!" she said, struggling against his hold.

"Granger, don't fight how you clearly feel. We both know you can't resist my undeniable charm." He leered down at her smaller form.

She rolled her eyes. "You are definitely the only person in this situation who feels that you have 'undeniable charm.' I see it as undeniable idiocy."

"You wound me, Granger," he said, clutching his heart. "Quit rejecting your feelings and just admit that you fancy me."

She scoffed and pushed him away. "I'm not 'rejecting' anything, and I most definitely do not 'fancy' you!"

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against a bookshelf. "That makes one of us," he whispered into her ear, before pushing her hair off her shoulder and sliding her shirt down, leaving her shoulder bare.

She attempted to move away but his actions kept her frozen. "Malf-"

His teeth against her shoulder shut her right up.

He bit lightly, leaving barely a mark, but sending shivers coursing through her body. He pressed his lips against the spot he had just made, then licked at the skin. He repeated the process, holding her arms against the bookshelf, pressing his entire body against hers.

He continued to caress her shoulder with his mouth, assaulting her with his scent. Her knees felt weak, her mind was hazy: he was doing things to her she had never even imagined.

He continued the process one last time, biting, kissing, licking, before moving his mouth to her jaw, her cheek, her nose, her eye. He then leaned into her ear.

"Are you sure you don't fancy me?" he asked, his voice low and raspy and sexy.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. **

**A/N: Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers and my beta, Sarah Rensi. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Hermione and Draco avoided each other at all costs, ignoring each other during classes and in the common room, silently choosing to patrol the halls at night separately. Neither seemed to trust being alone with the other student.

Draco had been the first to leave the library that night, leaving Hermione slumped against the bookshelves, her heart beating. She had quickly finished up her Charms essay (always the conscientious student), even while her hand shook and her writing smeared. She had left the library as soon as she could and hadn't returned to that alcove since.

Instead, both students were spending as much time as possible with their friends. It was like they had completely forgotten what had happened in the library, and were living life like it hadn't even happened.

Currently, Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner, surrounded by their friends. However, both seemed to be a bit…removed from the whole situation.

"Hermione."

The Head Girl looked up at the sound of her name. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

Ginny laughed. "Well, we were just trying to have a conversation with our best friend, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Sorry," Hermione said, feeling her cheeks turn red. "I'm just…a little distracted."

"Right," Ginny said, smirking.

As Ginny turned back to Harry and Ron, to discuss Quidditch or something of the like, Hermione felt her eyes drifting over to the Slytherin table. She found Draco's blond head easily. He was sitting by Blaise, smirking as the dark haired boy said something obviously quite hilarious.

Hermione was extremely annoyed with Draco. She couldn't understand how he could act so normal and relaxed. _He _was the one who liked her, and _he _should have been freaking out, nervous and awkward. Instead, he was acting like he hadn't even…done those things to her in the library, even though she still had the faint marks to prove it.

While he spent his day laughing and hanging out with his friends, she was forced to lie to her friends, acting like nothing was wrong. It was killing her.

Hermione mentally shook her head. '_This is ridiculous!'_ she thought to herself. '_You're not the one with the crush! You shouldn't be acting like some lovesick romantic! Suck it up and pay attention to your friends!'_

She turned back to the trio sitting around her and started laughing at something Ron had just said. Since Ron hadn't intentionally said anything funny, he was rather confused.

Across the room, Draco was laughing with Blaise, while secretly sending glances over at Hermione. From his point of view, it looked like Hermione was having the time of her life, not even thinking about him, and it broke his heart a little bit. He had made out with her shoulder, for Christ's sake! She could at least act like it was affecting her!

'_Shut up'_ his brain scolded him. '_You do _not _like Granger! She's a Gryffindor, and a Mudblood, and you were just doing those things to mess with her! Forget about her!'_

"What are you staring at?"

Draco's head shot up and he realized that Blaise had been talking to him. "Um, nothing," he said, turning back to his friend.

Blaise smirked and leaned closer. "It looked like you were staring at Granger. You don't…like her…or anything…right?"

"Of course not," Draco scoffed. He rushed to return the conversation to something he felt more comfortable with.

Hermione slowly felt her eyes being drawn back to Draco. He was such a bloody prick, sitting there with his smug look and pale eyes and…gorgeous hair and…

"Hermione?"

She looked up, once again interrupted from her thoughts about (of course) Draco.

Anthony Goldstein was standing in front of her, shifting his weight from foot to foot, wringing his hands together.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um." He cleared his throat, and glanced over at Ginny, whose eyes were wide. "I, uh, asked if you wouldn't mind helping me with the Transfiguration essay."

"Oh. Um, not at all. When do you want to do it?"

Anthony's eyes lit up. "Whenever works for you."

"Okay, when do you have a free period tomorrow?"

Anthony blushed a little. "We, ah, have it together. Second period."

"Oh. Right. Okay then, we can work on it then," she said, smiling up at him.

"Brilliant," he said, his smile so bright it was nearly blinding. "See you." He gave a little wave before practically skipping off to the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione turned her attention back to her peas, determined not to look at or think about Draco again.

"Um, Hermione?"

She looked up for what felt like the seventeenth time that night. Ginny and Harry were staring at her, their eyes wide.

"Is there something going on with you and Anthony?" Ginny asked, after a rather awkward pause.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because he pretty much just asked you out?" Harry said.

Hermione thought for a moment. "No, he didn't."

Ginny smiled. "Um, yes he did. Couldn't you tell? He was nervous and pink. He must like you."

"He just needed help with his essay."

"Anthony is doing fantastic in that class," Harry said. "Why would he need your help?"

Hermione thought for a moment. She supposed that she could remember that Anthony had aced the last Transfiguration quiz. And essay. And project. "So what?" she said finally. "Maybe he thinks he needs help for this particular essay?"

"I guess," Ginny said. "But I think he likes you."

"Well, I think he's a git." Three heads swiveled over to Ron, all seeming to have forgotten that he was sitting there. "What?" he said, noticing them staring at him. "If he's gunna ask you out, he might as well man up and do it the proper way."

Hermione laughed. "Well, maybe he didn't ask me out, then?"

* * *

Later that night, Hermione entered the Heads' common room. She had spent some time with Ginny, Harry, and Ron in the Gryffindor Tower after dinner, but decided to leave as it neared curfew. They hadn't really discussed Anthony any further, and Hermione was still not convinced that he had been asking her out. It was much too…subtle.

"What did Goldstein ask you?"

Hermione jumped. She hadn't realized that Draco was in the common room. Since they had stopped talking, she had forgotten what his voice could sound like. She really liked hearing his voice.

"What?" she asked, turning to the couch that he was sitting on.

"Goldstein. What did he ask you?"

"Um." Hermione closed her eyes briefly. Merlin, he was beautiful. "H-He wanted help with his Transfiguration homework."

Draco stood up. "So he didn't ask you out?"

She put her hands on her hips and huffed at him. "Why do you care?"

He didn't say anything for the longest minute. Finally, he stood in front of her, much closer than he had been in a week, and leaned into her ear. "I don't," he said, before stalking off to his room.

* * *

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Five**

Hermione woke up the next morning with dread in her stomach. Draco wasn't exactly making life easy for her, and she wasn't too eager to help Anthony with his essay. Since she _had_ promised him the night before, she knew there was no way she could avoid that problem. However, she was absolutely capable of avoiding her Draco problem.

Namely, by quickly getting ready and rushing out of the common room before Draco even had a chance to fully wake up.

She rushed into the Great Hall and found a seat easily, seeing as how very few other students at the school woke up this early on a regular basis. She began loading her plate with food and avoiding looking at the door, to see when Draco came in. She was determined not to let him affect her in any way.

Breakfast passed by much faster than Hermione was expecting, along with first period. Soon, she found herself walking to the library, where she had promised to meet up with Anthony. She hadn't had any interaction with Draco all morning, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he reared his ugly (read: gorgeous) head.

Hermione entered the library and found Anthony sitting at a well-lit table, staring out the window.

"Hello, Anthony," she said, sliding into the seat across from him.

"Morning, Hermione," Anthony said, his face lighting up. "Thanks so much for meeting with me."

"It's my pleasure. So I guess we should get started your essay."

"Right." Anthony pulled some papers out of his bag and they set to work.

Hermione put as much of her focus and energy as she could into helping Anthony with his essay. She told herself that it was because she wanted him to get a good grade on the assignment (and apparently her help was the only way he could accomplish this feat); however, in reality, she didn't want to think about all the craziness in her life. She didn't want to think about her relationship with Draco, and she definitely didn't want to think about how Anthony may or may not feel about her.

Of course, by putting so much energy into Anthony's essay, she became oblivious to the things around her. Namely, the fact that Anthony couldn't seem to stop looking at her. And leaning into her. And occasionally sniffing her hair.

He had no issues admitting to himself that he was absolutely in love with the Gryffindor (admitting this to anyone else, on the other hand was a bit of a problem for him). She was beautiful and smart and, according to him, that was all that mattered.

His crush on Hermione had originated during their fifth year, and had grown since then. At first, he was perfectly content just watching from afar, studying her habits, likes and dislikes, all the idiosyncrasies that made her magnificent. She wasn't exactly dating twenty different guys, so he didn't see the need to be very proactive about his feelings, because she wasn't exactly asking for it.

And then, seventh year rolled around, and Anthony realized how much of an idiot he was. It was ridiculous to pine after a girl for two years without having any legitimate interactions with her. Yes, he sometimes talked to her during class, but it was time to make his move. They were going to be leaving Hogwarts soon, and he hoped (oh, how he hoped!) that they could leave Hogwarts together.

So, he became proactive. He made a plan. He talked to her more: he said hi in the hallway, he chatted with her more often in class; he even went out of his way to be in her path between classes. He was determined.

His biggest scheme, thus far, was to get help in Transfiguration. While he knew that he was an excellent student in that class, and that any kind of help wasn't actually necessary, he didn't really have any other choice. It was one of her best subjects, and he was so confident in his abilities in that class, that it didn't really matter if he spent the whole study time just staring at her.

He was determined to make her love him as much as he loved her.

"Anthony!"

His head shot up as his thoughts cleared. He found himself staring into the twinkling brown eyes of the girl of his dreams.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to regain his composure and keep his cheeks from turning pink.

She cocked her head at him and smirked. "Are you listening to me?"

He felt himself blush completely. "Sorry, I got distracted."

She smiled. "I'll ignore that for now. Can we get back to this?"

"Absolutely," he said, leaning in.

* * *

Several yards away, Draco was standing behind a bookshelf, surreptitiously taking glances at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He didn't actually have a study period at that time, but had convinced his second period teacher to let him out of class, claiming Head Boy duties. Instead, he was spying on his dorm-mate and her "date."

_They're not on a date! _He scolded himself. _They are just studying!_

He didn't actually think he believed that. He could tell from how close Anthony was sitting, that Goldstein _definitely_ didn't think they were just studying. Draco couldn't really tell anything from how Hermione was sitting how she felt about the whole thing, but she wasn't pulling away from him. It made Draco sick.

"Well, well, well." Without even realizing it (or thinking it through), Draco was suddenly at their table, a smirk spread across his face. "What do we have here?"

Goldstein, obviously one of huge testicles, kept his gaze on the table and Draco could swear that he was shaking. Hermione, at least, had the guts to sneer at him.

"Go away, Malfoy," she said. Draco detected a hint of pink on her cheeks and it gave him a rush. He was getting to her!

"No need to be rude, Granger." He grabbed a chair and straddled it, making sure to sit as close to Hermione as he possibly could without physically responding to her nearness. He turned his attention to Anthony.

"So, Goldstein, how's the essay coming along?"

Anthony finally looked up, the fear evident on his face. His eyes flashed from Draco's to Hermione's, and then back again.

"You don't have to answer him," Hermione said. "He's just being a bully," she added, turning her gaze onto Draco.

"I'm just looking after the safety of the woman I share a dorm with. I mean, he so obviously wants to snog you. I'm just here to make sure he knows where your boundaries are."

It was actually quite amazing, Draco noted, how much Anthony and Hermione's faces contrasted at that moment. Anthony's face was now as pale as a ghost, while Hermione was as red as a Weasley's hair. It was very astounding.

"You are the most arrogant git I have ever seen!" Hermione fumed, her voice attracting the attention of a few nearby students.

Anthony began quickly piling up his work. "I, um, think I'll just go. Thanks for the help, Hermione."

Hermione turned her attention back to Anthony, and instantly her face was in sympathy mode. "Are you sure? We could go someplace else…?"

"It's fine," he said, standing up. "I'll…see you later."

Draco tried to keep the smirk from spreading too much, as Anthony scurried away. Hermione looked over at him, her face back in attack mode.

"I hope you're happy," she said.

"You have no idea." He leaned forward and chucked her under the chin, then strutted out of the library without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Out of all the things I own (my sanity, my iPod, and my chapstick, among others), Harry Potter most definitely does not belong to me. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The rest of the week passed considerably quickly. Hermione avoided Draco at all costs and, surprisingly, found she was getting closer to Anthony. She had apologized to him about Draco's impertinent behavior and had agreed to help him more with his essay. As a result, she spent more time with him. He was quite facetious, invariably making her laugh at any given moment. While she viewed their relationship as completely platonic (although she never actually verbalized these feelings, assuming that they were returned), Anthony found himself falling for her more and more. However, he had yet to tell her how he felt.

Draco regarded the pair with a mixture of disdain and begrudging. He could plainly see how Anthony felt about Hermione; the Ravenclaw wasn't exactly hiding his feelings. When he thought about it, the blonde-haired youth found he could accept Goldstein's feelings towards the Gryffindor. She was a gorgeous woman, and he had to admit that he probably wasn't the only person crushing on her.

However, what he could not deal with was not knowing how Hermione felt about Anthony. She was brilliant at hiding her feelings and, because of this, Draco was unsure if she felt the same about Anthony. It killed him to think that she could like him that way. Draco was determined to show her that he was the only man she was allowed to have feelings for.

One rainy morning, Draco and Hermione were seated in different classrooms, on different sides of the castle. Almost simultaneously, both students received a note telling them to return to their dormitory and excusing them from the next two periods. It seemed that Dumbledore was not pleased with the work (or lack thereof) they had done in completing their assignment: the Headmaster wanted them to spend this time drawing up a plan for the various activities the school was to participate it.

When Draco received his note, his heart leapt, if only for a tiny second. Hermione had been avoiding him and now she was going to be forced to talk to him! It was like Dumbledore had been listening to his prayers last night.

Hermione, on the other hand, nearly choked on her tongue. While she acknowledged the fact that this assignment was important, she most certainly did not want to be stuck in a room, alone, with the man. Unfortunately, she knew she would comply with the message, if only because she was Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake!

Draco made it to the common room first and was lounging on the couch when Hermione stalked in. She sent him a withering look before sitting across from him and pulling out parchment, a quill, and ink. She unrolled the parchment, dipped her quill into the ink, wrote her name across the top, and finally looked up at Draco. He smirked at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well?" she said, after nearly five minutes of silence.

"Well, what?" he asked, his smirk strong.

"What are your ideas for this project?" she replied, breaking eye contact and gesturing to the parchment in front of them.

"Why do you even care what I think? We both know you could complete this project all on your own."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to do this on my own. Dumbledore assigned this for a reason. Obviously he thinks we are more productive together, than apart."

"Fine," he said. He paused, thinking. "We could do a dance?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's kind of cliché, and not enough. We need something more."

Draco threw his hands up in the air. "Well, that's my best idea, so I guess I'm out."

Her eyes flicked up to him. "I didn't say it was bad, necessarily, we just need more. So keep thinking."

He ran his hands through his hair. "This is ridiculous. We are never going to come to an agreement."

"Maybe if you put in a little more effort, we could come to an agreement," she retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "We both know you are going to ignore all of my ideas."

"That is not true!" she exclaimed. "And I can't even believe you would suggest that about me."

He stood up. "This is ludicrous. We'll just have to tell Dumbledore we can't do it."

"We are not giving up!" She got on her feet. "We _will_ finish this, and it _will _be amazing!"

He laughed, bitterly. "Right, because little Miss Gryffindor can't _possible_ let anyone down by admitting that maybe she just can't do something."

"At least I put in the effort! As opposed to you, Mr. I'd Rather Just Not Do The Work, so I don't have to put myself and my ideas out there!"

"Don't act like you know anything about me," he practically growled, leaning towards her across the table.

"Oh, I know everything there is to know about you, _Draco_," she asserted, leaning in until they were nearly nose to nose.

Suddenly, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock before fluttering shut. She returned his kiss, moaning softly when he nibbled on her bottom lip.

And then, just as quickly, he pulled away. They stared at each other for a minute before sitting back down. Hermione picked up her quill and began scribbling on the parchment.

"So, ideas?" she asked, after clearing her throat.

"We could pair the houses up, and have them perform different activities, different bonding activities."

"Like a scavenger hunt?"

"Yeah, whatever that is."

"Okay," Hermione said, nodding. She wrote down a few things. "That sounds good. And I think we could do a dance, but maybe at the end of the year. Kind of like a reward for working together."

"Okay, sounds like a good idea."

They spent the next hour discussing more ideas, before finally heading back to class. Neither spoke of the kiss.

* * *

**I wasn't sure if wizards would know what a scavenger hunt is. Maybe there's a different word for it? Eh, I don't really care. Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

October turned into November, the temperature dropping as the days grew darker. Students began layering their clothes, spending time in their common rooms huddled around the fireplace, and silently cursing anytime they had to spend in the drafty dungeons. Hermione and Draco met regularly to discuss plans for their assignment, and any discussion of the kiss that had taken place was avoided.

Instead, they managed to come up with a fairly legitimate activity. According to Draco, wizards _did_ know what a scavenger hunt was, although the game had actually never been given a name. Once they had come up with a rough idea of what they were hoping to create, they posed the assignment to Dumbledore, who was extremely eager to set the plan in motion. He agreed to plan it during the next Hogsmeade trip, leaving Hermione and Draco to deal with all the details.

"So, tell us again _exactly_ how this whole 'scavenger hunt' will work," Ron said, for about the twentieth time.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. For some reason, her Wizard-raised friends were having difficulties grasping the concept, whereas Muggle-raised kids, such as Harry, understood it perfectly.

"Each student will group up with other students outside of their house," she began. "Each group with be given a list of items they must find and activities they must complete around Hogsmeade. The first three groups to finish will be rewarded an exemption from a homework assignment in any class."

"Will the group have to pick the same homework assignment?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Each student gets to choose which assignment."

"How long does this reward last?" asked Seamus Finnegan. "I mean, can a fifth year use it during his seventh year?"

She shook her head again. "The reward is valid only until the end of the year. Each winning student will get a little coin, to show that they earned the reward, and the coin will essentially disappear after the school year is over."

"What kind of activities will there be?" Lavender Brown asked.

"I can't really give specifics," Hermione said (_again_). "But I can tell you that everyone will have different assigments, and that they will be rather time-consuming."

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by students who were still a bit unclear on the scavenger hunt. She glanced over at Harry, who was sitting several armchairs away, working on his Charms essay. He felt her looking and smiled up at her.

"Oh, it looks like Harry needs help with his essay!" she said suddenly, standing up. "Let me just go see what he needs!" She practically pushed her way through the wall of eager students and scurried over to her friend, who was trying to hide his smirk.

"Don't be a git," she said, rolling her eyes and taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said, his smirk widening and making his eyes twinkling. "I'm just sitting here, writing an essay."

"Yeah, and watching your best friend get hounded by excited students," she added, glancing over at the people still sitting by the fireplace. "I personally don't think a scavenger hunt is that complicated of an idea."

"It's not," Harry said. "However, there isn't much magic involved, which is what most of our friends automatically expect." He thought for a moment. "Why isn't there any magic?"

"What?" Hermione looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, Malfoy isn't exactly known for his non-magic lifestyle. I think it's odd that even he wouldn't try to incorporate more magic. Or any."

She considered his question. "I'm not sure," she said finally. "Now that I think about it, I suppose that is kind of odd. Oh, and there is some magic involved," she added devilishly. She dropped her voice. "Draco and I have decided not to make this scavenger hunt easy, so we may have charmed a few things, to add that magically element everyone is looking for. We're just trying to keep that part quiet. But I guess it is weird that he didn't ask for more magic than we have now."

"That's brilliant," said Harry, laughing. His smile softened a bit. "When, um, did you start calling Malfoy…_Draco_?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, um, I've been living with him for a few months. And working with him. It makes sense that I would, after a certain point, start referring to him by his given name."

"Right," Harry said, smirking. "Does he call you 'Hermione'?"

She burst into laughter. "Why does that sound dirty coming from you?"

Hermione spent another half hour in the common room, before finally leaving. While curfew wasn't for another two or three hours, she still had a boatload of homework she wanted to get started on. Granted, it was all homework that wasn't due until the end of December, but she wasn't exactly one for procrastination.

Walking down the corridor, she encountered a few students, and generally tried to avoid anyone who she thought might question her about the scavenger hunt. She was so intent on avoiding those particular students, that she didn't even notice Anthony. At least, she didn't notice him until she ran into him.

"Earth to Hermione," he said, placing his hands on her arms to steady her.

"Sorry about that," she said, smiling and regaining her balance and composure. "I guess I was distracted."

"I'll say. Where are you headed?"

"Back to my dorm room. Mind walking me?"

"Not at all," he replied, smiling. They set off down the hallway.

"Are you excited for this weekend?" asked Anthony, after several moments of silence.

"I suppose," she said, looking up at him. "It's just taken a lot of planning and work, and I hope it all ends up well."

"So I understand that, since you are Head Girl, you won't be participating in any of the activities, and will instead be watching everything and everyone, to make sure that it all goes smoothly." She nodded in confirmation and he continued. "And I also understand that, as a student with some amount of free will, I am not obligated to participate in the activities, either."

"Right," Hermione said, nodding. "We didn't want to force anyone into doing anything they didn't want."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I could help you keep all the wily first years in their place," he added jokingly.

"Oh," she said, thinking. She smirked. "I like how you went about asking, making sure that all paths were clear."

"I like to be prepared," he said, smiling. "So…is that a yes?"

"Absolutely," she said, smiling up at him.

They came to a stop in front of the Heads common room. "So I'll meet you by the doors on Saturday," she asked, turning to Anthony.

"Fantastic," he said. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her cheek. "See you later, Hermione," he said, before walking away.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Meh. Review, and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Saturday bloomed bright and early. Hermione dressed quickly, eager to meet up with Anthony. Recently, she hadn't had much time for fun activities and was definitely looking forward to spending the day doing absolutely nothing.

After changing into jeans and a t-shirt, she grabbed a sweater and hurried out into the common room. She didn't notice Draco; that is, until he was suddenly in front of her.

"Hello," she said, in a rather lame (in her opinion) attempt at relaxation.

"You smell amazing," Draco said, before pulling her towards him and capturing her lips with his.

Hermione stood frozen for a moment, unsure of how to react. Suddenly, she pulled back and stared up at the taller boy. His lips were pink and parted, his eyes dark with desire. Resisting the urge to kiss him again, Hermione gathered all the strength she could muster and smacked him across the face.

"Stop kissing me," she ordered, secretly pleased at the loud sound that had resonated when her palm made contact with his cheek. She sent him one final glare before scurrying around him and out the common room door.

Hermione found Anthony easily enough. Even though her face was most definitely still very flushed, he was kind enough not to inquire any further than asking if she was okay, for which she was grateful. Explaining the kiss to him (or to anyone, for that matter) wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to.

After making sure that all of the students who were participating in the scavenger hunt were properly set up and prepared, Hermione and Anthony strolled down the streets of Hogsmeade, as their classmates bustled about, clutching sheets of parchment and talking in low tones. While she appreciated the protective throng of students around her, Hermione also knew that the crowd made it easier for Draco to sneak up on her, and she kept glancing over her shoulder, keeping an eye out. Fortunately, Anthony was too distracted by his feelings for her to notice any nuttiness coming from her.

Anthony cleared his throat. "So…how did you do on the Transfiguration test?"

"Top marks," she replied, smiling up at him. "You?"

"Same," he said, blushing. "I guess all your tutoring has really helped."

"I don't think you needed the tutoring," Hermione said, facing forward again. Anthony blanched, worried that she had found out about his scheme.

"Ho-how do you mean?" he asked, trying to steady his voice.

"It's very apparent that you are exceptionally talented in Transfiguration. I think you just get nervous, when forced to perform in front of people." She glanced at his face. "But once you get past your nerves, you are amazingly brilliant."

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, blushing. "I've, um, kind of always had stage fright. I'm not one for speaking in large groups. Or performing spells, as the case goes."

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Hermione said, turning her attention back to the sidewalk in front of them. "It is good that you are aware of your problem, because it will make it much easier to deal with. I would be happy to help in any way possible."

"I really appreciate that, Hermione," Anthony said, grinning like a fool. Taking a deep breath, he swung his arm over her shoulder and nearly squealed with joy when she leaned into him.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Draco and Blaise were strutting down the sidewalk, heading right in their direction. Draco hadn't yet noticed Hermione and Anthony, but Blaise sure had. And he was eager to make this situation as awkward for his best friend as absolutely possible. Once the four students were nearly face-to-face, Blaise spoke.

"I must say, Granger, that this scavenger hunt is a big success. For a Mudblood, at least," he added, sure that he had their attention now.

Hermione's face flamed red and she and Anthony stopped walking. She glanced over at Draco. His gaze was down, and he appeared to be digging himself a hole in the ground, mentally, of course, so as to escape the complete torture Blaise was currently forcing on him.

Anthony took a step closer to Blaise and sneered at him. "Sod off, Zabini," he practically snarled. "We've done nothing to bother you."

Blaise smirked at Anthony. "The way your girlfriend keeps staring at my buddy over here—" he inclined his head towards Draco—"is a bit distracting."

Hermione could tell that Anthony was itching to hit Blaise, so she stepped forward. "I don't know what you think you saw, Zabini, but I was most definitely not staring at either of you Slytherin pricks. Now, unless you'd like me to report you to McGonagall for instigating a fight, I suggest the both of you slither back into whatever cave you crawled out of."

She sent the boys one last withering look before grabbing Anthony's hand and stalking around them. Blaise was smirking like the cat that ate the canary. He glanced over at Draco, who was absolutely fuming.

"I think that went well," he said. He was almost knocked off his feet by Draco's punch in the shoulder.

"Why are you such a git?" Draco asked, stalking ahead of Blaise.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked, catching up and trying to hide his smirk.

"Did you really have to say anything to them? I live with the girl, for Merlin's sake! I have been trying to retain some semblance of civility with her, and you have made it a thousand times worse!"

"Get your knickers out of your arse," Blaise said, waving his hand flippantly. "Why do you even care what she thinks about you? She's just a Mud-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his slur, because Draco had shoved him against the nearest wall, his wand digging into the shorter boy's throat.

"Don't call her that," Draco growled, his eyes dark and menacing.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Blaise asked, pushing Draco off of him and stalking away. "Talk to me when you remember who your friends are," he said over his shoulder.

Draco ran his hand through his hair, put his wand back into his cloak, and walked in the other direction.


End file.
